Diez pasos para conquistar a un chico
by Kurisushina-chan
Summary: Gracias a su bendita amiga en estos momentos estaba encerrada en su habitación, releyendo por tercera vez el jodido artículo de la jodida revista que su amiga decidió regalarle el jodido día de ayer solo por la idea mal sana que tiene en la cabeza donde la involucra sentimentalmente a ella, el Habanero sangriento, con el ahora para nada afeminado, Rayo amarillo de Konoha.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; la historia es completamente mía.

**Diez pasos para conquistar a un chico**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Prólogo**

¿Por qué le había hecho caso a Mikoto Uchiha? Si no hubiera sido por su amiga pelinegra en estos momentos estaría de los más relajada pensando en alguna broma que gastar mientras se dirigía felizmente a Ichiraku Ramen para comer, o más bien devorar, unos tres o cuatro tazones de ramen como mínimo para iniciar bien su día, los cuales, irían directo a la cuenta de algún desafortunado que no tuviera el agrado de la pelirroja - entiéndase como Uchiha o Hyuuga -.

Pero no! Gracias a su bendita amiga en estos momentos estaba encerrada en su habitación, releyendo por tercera vez el jodido artículo de la jodida revista que su _amiga_ decidió regalarle el jodido día de ayer.

_Lo primero que debes tener en cuenta, es que ya seas chico o chica, lo fundamental es que seas sumamente natural. Si sobreactúas, tarde o temprano se darán cuenta y será peor. Con estos consejos y un poco de frescura __conquistar al chico que te gusta __será sólo cuestión de días…_

_Conquistar al chico que te gusta…_

_Al chico que te gusta…_

_Que te gusta…_

_Te gusta…_

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

De acuerdo, si Mikoto estuviera en su lugar, incluso Hana1, estaría bien que tuvieran esa _cosa_, no era ningún secreto que ambas babeaban por Fugaku Uchiha y Hiashi Hyuuga respectivamente. El caso es que ella no estaba enamorada de ninguno de los antes mencionados, JAMAS, primero le extraían al Kyuubi y se lo volvían a sellar para volverlo a extraer antes de enamorarse de alguno de esos dos amargados. Entonces, ¿para qué demonios necesitaba ella esa _biblia del mal_ si no se encontraba interesada en conquistar a nadie? Simple y sencillamente porque la Uchiha tenía una idea mal sana rondando en su mente donde la involucraba sentimentalmente con cierto chico rubio de ojos azules, con el que _casualmente_ comía en Ichiraku, _casualmente _entrenaba, _casualmente _realizaba alguna misión, _casualmente_ conversaba…en palabras de Kushina, con quien _coincidía_ de vez en cuando en la aldea, vaya.

Realmente consideraba a Minato Namikaze un gran shinobi, aunque no lo admitiera en su cara. La salvo de los ninjas de Kumogakure cuando intentaron secuestrarla y le estaba agradecida infinitamente. También debía aceptar que el chico en cuestión no estaba tan mal; alto de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, a sus dieciocho años tenía el cuerpo de un Dios Griego, según algunas seguidoras en la villa. Siempre era amable, atento, caballeroso y nunca se enfadaba con ella por más cruel que fuese la broma que le aplicara. Y esa sonrisa, esa jodida sonrisa que se convirtió en motivo principal de sus sonrojos los últimos meses.

_Su sonrisa…_

Bien debía admitirlo; quizás si tuviera el cuerpo de dios griego, su sonrisa derritiera hasta un glaciar y opacara hasta al mismo astro rey, su cabello se viera tan endemoniadamente sensual que ocasionara querer enredar tus dedos en el, sus ojos parecieran dos pozos azules profundos donde no te importaría hundirte solo para estar con su dueño unos minutos, incluso que lucieran mejor que el mismísimo celeste del firmamento, que su manera de tratarla le hacían sentirse especial a tal grado de querer restregárselo en toda la cara a la bola de ilusas que creían poder tener oportunidad con Minato, además, ¿ya menciono su sonrisa?...en fin, quizás fuera eso y más, pero no por ello significaba que estaba enamorada de él.

Sin nada más que hacer ese día, siguió leyendo sin mucho interés lo que estaba impreso en la revista, burlándose de la sarta de boberías que decía la misma en la explicación de cada uno de los pasos a seguir para "Conquistar al chico que te gusta".

_Paso uno - Seguridad: Te aconsejamos que demuestres a tu chico que puedes vivir sin él. Los chicos parece que detectan cuando una mujer va a por todas y les encanta ponerse como reto el conquistar su corazón._

_Paso dos - Feminidad: Está muy bien que te guste la ropa deportiva y decir tacos como camionero, pero si haces eso lo único que conseguirás es que sólo te vean como a una amiga. Si quieres conquistarle muestra tu lado más femenino._

_Paso tres - Vestuario: Sexy pero nunca demasiado atrevido porque lo asustarías. Un escote adecuado, una falda con una raja estratégicamente ubicada. Siempre es mejor insinuar que mostrar._

_Paso cuatro - Elogios: Aunque piensen que puede ser mentira les gusta que les engorden el ego. Si te abre una lata coméntale lo fuerte que es, si se arregla dile que es el más guapo y si te pregunta, siempre es el mejor en todo_

_Paso cinco - Aspecto físico: No siempre quieren que seamos delgadas, altas, maravillosas…existen gustos de todo tipo. _

_Paso seis - Comprensión: Si sabes escuchar lo que te cuente, lo tendrás en tus manos en menos de lo que piensas. _

_Paso siete - Detalles: el hombre también aprecia las muestras de amor. Le gustan cosas sorprendentes porque las cursiladas le espantan. Un regalito debajo de su almohada, una llamada divertida, un conjunto sexy…_

_Paso ocho - Sensibilidad: Si lloras en el cine, si te encantan los animalitos y los niños, él se sentirá muy conmovido._

_Paso nueve - Mesura: Si te encanta hablar, contrólate o pensará que eres una cotorra. El mejor consejo, sobre todo al principio, es tener mesura y poner cierto misterio en la relación. _

_Paso diez - Iniciativa: Si te gusta un chico y él no se decide, hazlo tú, con sutileza. Cuando se te ocurra cualquier plan, por atrevido que sea, no dudes en proponérselo…no siempre tiene que ser él quien tome la iniciativa. Luego, cuando lo tengas contigo, cualquier cosa que hagas le parecerá divina, porque si sigues nuestros consejos, simplemente te adorará!_

- Esto son estupideces ´ttebane – pronuncia con burla lanzando la revista al otro lado de la habitación - Mira que decir que me gusta Minato, peor aún, mira que darme esta estúpida cosa. Definitivamente la ausencia de misiones no le ha caído para nada bien a Mikoto - recita indignada colocándose de pie y abandonando el lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-

**1:** Donde nombro a uno de los personajes como Hana, me refiero a la mamá de Hinata, y también aclaro que ese nombre no es de mi autoría. Lo que sucede es que en otros fanfic he leído que de esta manera la mencionan, así que para mi ese nombre ya es familiar y como que al cambiarlo sentiría raro.

**Notas de la autora**: Hola! Bueno primero que nada vengo con este nuevo fanfiction en honor a la comunidad **IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA** por su **segundo aniversario** que fue el **07 de Junio de 2013**. Se realizaron actividades pero desgraciadamente no pude participar ya que se empalmaba con mis exámenes de admisión a la universidad, pero aquí está mi aportación y espero les guste :D.

Esta historia, hasta el momento, no creo la verdad que acumule más de tres capítulos, y al ser así intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible.

La trama es completamente de mi autoría, realmente espero logre ser de su agrado.

Cualquier comentario o critica sobre el fanfiction porfavor háganmelo saber. Esta es mi segunda publicación, y así como en la primera, apreciare mucho sus comentarios :D

Sin nada más que decir hasta el momento me despido y les deseo un hermoso día. Besos :*

.

.

.

.

.

_Kurisushina-chan_


End file.
